


Something New

by Amarie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coffee Shops, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wedding Fluff, Word Prompt: Future, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarie/pseuds/Amarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris reaches across the coffee table at Jitters and squeezes Barry’s right hand.</p><p>“Barry Allen—” Her brown eyes sparkle. “Will you be my man of honor?”</p><p>Barry snorts. "Man of honor?" He shakes his head. "You do realize I'm not actually Patrick Dempsey, right? I mean, I love you Iris, but I haven't been <i>in love</i> with you since Marc Shaw transferred to C.C. High, our Jr. year."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

Iris reaches across the coffee table at Jitters and squeezes Barry’s right hand.

“Barry Allen—” Her brown eyes sparkle. “Will you be my man of honor?”

Barry snorts. "Man of honor?" He shakes his head. "You do realize I'm not actually Patrick Dempsey, right? I mean, I love you Iris, but I haven't been _in love_ with you since Marc Shaw transferred to C.C. High, our Jr. year."

"Oh, come on." She nudges him playfully. "Call it what you will, but you know I can’t do this without you. I have a million things to do before the wedding and I need you, Barry. I need you to be my best man.”

Barry's mouth twitches, and he takes a sip of coffee.

"Okay."

Iris raises a brow. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Barry grins. "Of course, I'll be your best man, Iris. Just— I need you to do something for me."

Iris leans forward. A small smile dancing on her lips. "Name it."

"Help me find a date for your wedding."

Iris' eyes widen. "Barr—" She cradles her coffee mug close to her chest. "I know I’ve been pressuring you to get out of your lab, but it's only been a few months. Are you sure you're ready to start dating again?"

"Yeah, I—" Barry ducks his head, and rubs the back of his neck. "Okay, I'll admit, as far as first dates go it was pretty bad, but..."

"That asshole put you in a coma, Barry. You almost died."

"No, I know. It was a disaster. But I think meeting someone new could be really good for me. I mean, you're right... I can't hide in my lab forever. I need to go out. Meet people. Otherwise, I'm afraid..."

"What?"

"I'm afraid if I wait too long, It'll get to the point where I don't want to date anyone. Where I don't even want to try, you know? And I don't want that. I want to be happy. As happy as you and Eddie."

"Okay." Iris nods. "Okay." She smiles. "Then I am going to help you find someone absolutely amazing. You deserve to be happy, Barry."

Barry blows out a breath. "Thanks, Iris."


End file.
